Toothless forever after
by orlandorocker1
Summary: Toothless didn't like for beening treating kind and helpful from the vikings. he wish to have one day for himself but when he met someone who can talk to make the island become disater.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

On a dark night in the forest before the beginning of the first film of how to train your dragon Stoick the vest and Gobber the belch walked through the woods to find this person who send a letter to Stoick can help him solve the problem of dragons. "I don't understand Stoick why don't we just find the dragon's nest and destroy it and their find another home"said Gobber. "Good idea Gobber" said stoick "but that letter someone gave me might change everything and it said to meet me into the woods".

Later in the wood they saw a cave and saw someone in it. They ran into the cave and saw the person looking toward the wall. "Hello…sir" Stoick said curiously. Then it turn around to them "yes". Then suddenly they saw that it was small Viking man that wears a green shirt, red vest and his hair was short red and cruelly almost looks like Hiccup "you must be Stoick the vest" the small viking said "yes I am" Stoick said "who are you?" "My name is Rumply Thorson" the small viking said"Are you the one who can put an end from these dragons" Stoick said. "In your return you sign this paper from berk over to me" rumply said.

Rumply took out a paper that is said Problem solve Then Gobber turn to Stoick. " Stoick this is madness" said Gobber. "What choice do we have Gobber" said Stoick "The dragons are taking are food in our village"."Well it doesn't look like their soon go away" Rumply said in a smart voice. Just sign this then your entire problem will disappear"he said. Rumply give a pencil to Stoick. Stoick was not sure about this and he looked at Gobber and he saw Gobber became nervous for this. But when Stoick about to sign the paper they heard a stomp sound coming from outside of the cave. When they turn around they saw a dragon called the night fury. "Night fury" Gobber said. The dragon was curious then sudden Stoick became furious and rush to the night fury then the dragon blast a thunderbolt at him then flew away.

Stoick avoid the bolt and became angry and then know he never seen a night fury where he know from the dragon manual before. Then Gobber walked to Stoick to see he's alright."Time to end this Gobber" Stoick said. "we'll sailed to find the nest and destroy it". "Wait a minute what about my deal" said Rumply. Stoick suddenly ripped the paper "this deal is off" said stoick I can't waste my time from a small man who wants someone to sign a paper to help for this disaster". But.. Rumply said"Let's go Gobber" said Stoick. Gobber said sorry to Rumply and they ran off. "Oh I was so close" said Rumply sadly.

Year later Vikings welcome the dragons to live in their village and it all thanks to a Viking boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III along with his dragon named Toothless the night fury. Rumply became hungry and tired and his life become miserable and knows it all because of the nightfury. "I WISH THAT NIGHT FURY WAS NEVER BORN" Rumply said angrily.

**I hope you all enjoy this part because Chapter 1 will come soon.**


	2. Toothless's bad day

Chapter 1:Toothless's bad day 

On a beautiful day in the island of berk Toothless woke up and straight himself on top on the roof then heard a voice called "Toothless" it said. That voice came from his best friend Hiccup. Toothless jump off the roof and greet him. "Good morning bud" Hiccup said. "Good morning Hiccup" Toothless said.

**NOTE: you know Vikings can't talk to dragons. but dragons can talk to each other. I replace the dragon's mumble sound to talking to understand what the dragons saying because some will be all about toothless talking to dragons**.

"I brought breakfast" said Hiccup he carry a pack a fish for toothless "yum" Toothless said he gobber all the fishes and hiccup was happy to see him eating and then toothless give Hiccup the last fish to eat. "Uhhh No thanks I'm good" said Hiccup. After breakfast Hiccup fly with toothless. Later Toothless relax on the ground during this flight "Toothless I need you bud" Toothless suddenly heard it was Hiccup and rush to him. "Toothless I need you to fire this torch it burn out. Then toothless just fire the torch" thanks bud" said Hiccup. Meanwhile baby gronkles, nightmares, nadders, and zipplebacks running toward toothless. They started to hug and play round him. "Go away "toothless said loudly. Then baby dragons walked away to their mommies. Out of no where two Vikings men looked at Toothless "wow this is one amazing night fury" said one viking and more Vikings came along too. Toothless are surprised that he seen Vikings like him too much so he ran off away from the Vikings. Toothless wasn't happy because every next day he has the same problem hiccup need help, baby dragons keep playing on him and a few Vikings came toward him and starting touching him.

At night Toothless couldn't sleep a little from all his day has been. He couldn't have one day to himself. He jump off the roof and went inside in Hiccup's house. Toothless see hiccup sleep happily on his bed. Then toothless went outside near a river and looked at his refection of a night fury. He begins to make a pose and a soft roar. While he did it he relieved that he still the same old night fury.

**Coming up for what will next happen next on chapter 2**


	3. The big disaster

Chapter 2:The big disaster

The next morning toothless was flying with Hiccup along with Astrid on stormfly the deadly nadder, Fishleg on meatlug the gronkle, Snotlout on hookfang the monstrous nightmare,Tuffnut and Ruffnut on the zippleback. They all fly together into the sky then went back to the village and they all went to the great hall because today is Hiccup's birthday. In the great hall everybody was laughing and celebrate the best party for Hiccup for the hero of berk.

The Vikings carry a giant roast beef and everyone was surprise of it. During in the party Toothless wasn't happy around here of what the Viking treat in him. Suddenly toothless's dragons friend from hiccup's friends came toward toothless. "Is this a great party or what" said Stromfly "yeah this party is amazing isn't it ?" said meatlug "yep" said hookfang and zipperback said "yeah is it" said toothless sadly. "Forget about you guys like it or not" said meatlug "but I'm going take abig bite on that roast beef" meatlug said happily. "MEATLUG NO!" shouted toothless. When everybody sat on the table and hiccup was ready to cut the beef then suddenly heard someone running hard then everyone turn around and saw meatlug running at the beef and jumping on the table and eating it.

The other dragons became jealous and run to have a bite too. Toothless try to stop them but they all chewing the meat. The Vikings became surprise and try to stop the dragons from eating it all. All of this disaster, loud voices make toothless sad and then became angry and started a loudest roar he can do "ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR! Toothless was so loud that the Vikings and dragons stop. Then suddenly everyone cheered of that amazment "that was a good roar" said one viking women. But that roar wasn't what toothless did. It mean the roar of angrily . Then one Viking man brought another roast beef. "Everyone I have found another roast beef" said the Viking man. Then Hiccup walked to toothless "toothless are you ok? Hiccup said. For all this angrily Toothless smashed the roast beef very hard. Everyone gasped. Then he looked at Hiccup and saw the sadness of him then madly went off outside.

Hiccup run after toothless and tell him what's wrong. Toothless gave Hiccup a mean look. "Toothless clam down let just talk about this after my party at home" said hiccup. But toothless give Hiccup a growl on his face and said sometime to hiccup wish is really bad. Hiccup became upset and thought toothless need some time on his own."toothless" said hiccup sadly "you have a friend who fix the problem for you and the others dragons" hiccup continued "you got everything bud" said hiccup. "why is the only dragon doesn't see that is you". Hiccup walked up to the great hall. Then Hiccup gave toothless an unhappy face before going in the great hall. Toothless completely walk away from the village and went into the forest.

**What will happen next find out at Chapter 3**


	4. Night fury for a day

Chapter 3: Night fury for a day

During in the forest toothless was so mad from the villagers. "Man those people don't know who I am." said toothless "I'm a night fury and I won't stop acting like one" said toothless seriously. Then suddenly toothless heard a voice call for help and he saw some rocks that show two legs "help I'm stuck please someone anyone ohhh " it said Then finally toothless discover that a person was stuck in some pack of rocks and then free it by moving the rocks off the path with his paws. "Mommy is that you?" it said and suddenly from those rock was Rumply Thorson.

"Yeah it me mommy" said toothless "A NIGHT FURY" Rumply said loudly "please Mr. Night fury please don't kill me." said rumply "I'm not going to kill you" said toothless. "but you're a Night fury…aren't you?" said rumply curious. "Well.. I…I used to be look just get out" said toothless seriously. " So you're not going to kill me" said rumply "no thanks" said toothless "my life has been Ch.." then suddenly stopped "are you talking to me" said toothless confused. "yes I am said rumply. Toothless was surprised for a moment but forget about it and went off. "Hey wait up where you going?" said rumply "no where" said toothless. "Oh well it about rain why don't you come with me" said rumply. Toothless became not sure "come on is the least I can do of what you help me." said rumply.

Toothless decided to go with him. Rumply sent toothless to a cave "will you care for some fish" said rumply cooking fish in the pot "well.. maybe just one" said toothless. On a rainy night Toothless and rumply were laughing about jokes. "so toothless your living life of a night fury no worries and reposibiltes" said rumply "that's a laugh" said toothless "sometimes I wish I have one day for myself" said toothless "well why did you say so" said rumply took out a paper that said night fury for a day. "thinking about toothless to have all the time you ever have" said rumply then toothless became eavesdropping "alright what the catch" said toothless curious. "catch?" said rumply "there's no catch" "I knew it so want do you want" said toothless "a day" said rumply "a day" said toothless suddenly a quick sound pop in and it was the beef in the pot was finish "oh the beef is ready" said rumply.

"well to make this work you have to gave something to get something that mean you have to give a day to get a day that all" said rumply. "I can't just go and leave my friends" said toothless "wo wo wo that the best part toothless it a magical paper nobody won't even know your gone" said rumply "and by the time this day is up you are going to feel like a change night fury" said rumply. But toothless wasn't sure about it "still..I don't know" said toothless "hey don't worry about it I'm just telling you of it that all" said rumply while he walking to cut the beef. "so what day should I have to give up" said toothless curiously "I don't know any day a day from your past" said rumply "how about the day you lost your favorite food, a day to lost your respect, a day of someone WHO SHOULDN'T COME HERE THAT DESTORY A CHANCE OF HOPE said rumply loudly while he cutting faster and then CRACK! Rumply cut a plate.

Toothless jumped "just for example" said rumply now softly. "how about a day where I met meatlug now that a day I want to give up" said toothless laughly and rumply laugh a little and stopped "I don't know who that is" said rumply "Oh I know how about a day you couldn't remember a day when your are a baby an innocent mindless little baby" "take all those day if you want take them all if I care" said toothless. "oh one will do" said rumply "ok a day from your childhood it is" rumply write down on the paper of what toothless wants to give up" "I just want some time for myself" said toothless "I mean I'm a night fury" "yes you are toothless and it just 24 hours a day so why don't you start now huh?" said rumply Toothless thought about his day earlier then he decided. Toothless took a pencil where rumply handing it over to him with his mouth then signs the paper. "come on toothless sign it" said rumply commend Toothless write his name slowly on his mouth to make it see the name.

Suddenly Rumply gasped "your sign it" said rumply "alright tell me what happen now" said toothless "have a nice day said rumply then make an evil laugh and disappeared. Then out of nowhere everything disappearing and appear yellow with black little bats around toothless. Toothless get surprised of what is happening then he got spin WOOOOOOO! Said toothless loudly then everything was gone and appear back to normal toothless got drop on the ground badly and got up. He looked around and sees the forest still how it was. Then toothless notice he has the paper he signed and though about his wish then became happy and kissed the paper. Then toothless happily runs around the forest of joy that he never run, catching fishes to eat in the water, and finally making the biggest rest he ever has and know he couldn't fly without hiccup. But toothless didn't care and remember he only has 24 hours for himself then if that time is up he'll be to see hiccup and fly again.

**Did you believe that toothless is going to have the best day ever? Find out on the next chapter**


	5. The new island

Chapter 4: The new island

It's been one hour later for toothless day off "awww this is the life of nobody here to messing up my day" said toothless while he is walking in the forest. Suddenly toothless saw something on a tree. It was a wanted poster with a Viking picture and toothless recognize who that is "hiccup" said toothless then he turns around and saw more wanted poster of hiccup "oh no" said toothless.

Toothless rushed to the village as fast as he could to see what's going on. When he got there he froze. The island of berk was difference. There were dragons lock up in a cage, the Vikings homes were nearly destroy, and the Vikings were building statues of a person but can't see what it is and thought it was stoick the vest. Then toothless sneaked away thought the village and went to hiccup's house that was a bit destroy "Hiccup are you in there?" said toothless but nobody answer so he busted inside and was hiccup was not in here and saw his room was completely destroy. Then madly toothless came out of the house "ALRIGHT RUMPLY THIS WASN"T PART OF THE DEAL" shouted toothless "RUMPLY" toothless said it again. Then suddenly toothless saw a big Viking that he never seen before walking toward him "DRAGON!" shouted the big Viking. "We got another one guys get him" the big Vikings charged at toothless. Toothless was so useless that he can't fly and try to escape but they caught him. "LET ME GO" shouted toothless "shut your mouth" said one big viking and knock out toothless.

Later for a few minute toothless woke up a little and heard a voice that look familiar and finally awake noticing he is in a cage and saw a gronkle moving toothless as a horse carrier. Toothless looked at the gronkle and saw it was meatlug. "Hey meatlug" said toothless whispery "quiet night fury you're going to get me into trouble beside I need this job and I'm not going back the that stupid nest where that mean queen lives "what are talking about" said toothless confused "you know the giant dragon who needs food" said meatlug "The green death I thought she was die" said toothless "the other dragons said that she disappear in the nest after this disaster what's happening in the village said meatlug. "But why are dragons locked up and where your rider fishleg" said toothless "look night fury I think you're talking to a different gronkle I have never seen you before my life"meatlug said "never seen me before what" said toothless "hey why did you called me meatlug?" the gronkle said "because a fat teen Viking named fishleg called you that and you're his friend" toothless explained. "What me and a Viking friends that the silly thing I ever hear" meatlug said. Then toothless saw two big Viking are between him. Toothless sighed "can you at least tell me where their taking me" toothless told meatlug " where all the dragons go to Rumply Thorson" said meatlug "THORSON" said toothless madly " shut up dragon" said one big Viking.

On the way to Rumply the vikings was treating difference at toothless when they see him passing thought in the cage they all boo at him and throwing rocks at him "Take that you dark devil" said one viking man "go away you monster" said one viking woman. Toothless got angry but annoyed them because he going to see Rumply Thorson. Finally the big viking send toothless to a building that look like a castle and it was the great hall.

**What inside the new great hall? find out on chapter 5**


	6. Thanks to toothless

Chapter 5: thanks to Toothless

The two big Vikings were chaining toothless's body and they about to take him in the great hall. "Don't worry meatlug he will get our life back" toothless said "yeah whatever" said meatlug not listening to toothless's word. Inside the great hall there were big Viking laughing and dancing. In the end of the great hall was Rumply Thorson drinking wire. "Mr. Thorson" a voice called one of the big Vikings "we got another dragon" when rumply look at it and know it was the night fury he already meet.

"Thorson" said toothless "toothless so wonder to see you" rumply said "Gentlemen this is the dragon that made all this possible. "So toothless how are you joining your day" whispery at toothless's ear "alright rumply what going on what have you done" said toothless "no toothless is what you did" said rumply "thanks to you stoick the vest sign the paper over to me". "He would never do that" said toothless "he wouldn't once I tell him all his problem will disappear" said rumply. Rumply make a flashback where stoick the vest was about to sign the paper. When stoick signed it stoick and gobber were turning gold "then they disappear" said rumply "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted stoick and gobber before disappearing.

"He wouldn't do anything else if they finally put an end of this war" said rumply. "Hiccup was the one who end the war with me" toothless explained "well he wouldn't done it if you never exist" said rumply "you better start making sense you dirty little man" toothless said angrily "let me spell it out for you" said Rumply taking a paper off of hiccup's flying equipment where toothless put it on with his mouth. "You give me a day from your past, a day you can't remember anything, and oh a day when you're an innocent mindless little baby" said rumply now putting the paper back on toothless. Toothless froze for a second "You took the day I was born" toothless said "no toothless you gave it to me" said rumply "have all the time if you want rumply because when this day is up I'm gonna.." toothless said got stop talking by rumply "but but but you didn't hear the best part yet" rumply said "since you were never born you day will come to an end" rumply put out a sand time about how much toothless have before he disappeared.

"Where's hiccup WHERE MY FRIEND" shouted toothless "silly dragon you don't get it do you" said rumply "you see you were never born you never met hiccup because you don't exist" the big vikings make evil laugh including Rumply "you got what you wanted happy night fury day" said rumply "RUMPLY" said toothless angrily rumply jumped and fell down from the rage of toothless. Toothless freed himself from the two big vikings by becoming angry "get him Vikings" rumply told his army. Toothless rush thought the front door to the rolling cage and took meatlug. Toothless pushed my cage with his wings thought the villagers while the big vikings went after him "HELP HELP" shouted meatlug. Then ten big Vikings blocked their path.

But toothless moved the cage so fast that it knocks out all the Vikings like bowling "STIRKE!" After that a big boulder blocked their path and toothless and meatlug screamed and bumped really hard at it letting toothless and meatlug flying to the forest. Rumply saw the whole thing and angrily slap one of his army at the face "YOU IDIOITS" shouted Rumply. Meatlug and toothless crashed into the ground and breaking their fall together.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter because the next chapter is coming up.**


	7. Friendship

Chapter 6: Friendship

After toothless escape from the village with meatlug, meatlug try to fly away from toothless but toothless stop her. "LET GO OF ME MONSTER" shouted meatlug "meatlug I need to calm down I'm your friend" said toothless "who are you?" said meatlug I'm toothless and you need to trust me" said toothless trust you why do I trust you?" said meatlug confused "because because" said toothless then made a big smile to meatlug. meatlug got up and look straight to toothless then fly away.

Toothless got shocked "FINE GO AHEAD WHO NEED YOU" shouted toothless then toothless sat on the ground became angry then became sad of what he has done to the island. He thought about hiccup who was the most trustable friend he ever got then he about to cry."I never seen a night fury cry" a voice called out of nowhere was meatlug standing right next to toothless. "I'm not crying" said toothless wiping the tears in his eyes "hey there nothing to be a shame of when I cry at something I talk about it with the gronkles" said meatlug "now tell it what wrong" "there is something I sign that I'm shouldn't signed" toothless explained "what that "said meatlug curious "This" said toothless taking off the paper in his flying gear.

Meatlug gashed "you should never sign a contract to Rumply Thorson" meatlug said "yeah I know that" said toothless "He a mean and "Lying little Viking who can make your dream come true" said meatlug "what how did you think that" said toothless confused "the Gronkles tell me about him even the other dragons and every dragons knows who Rumply Thorson" meatlug said "And they also said to me that to end your nightmare you must fold this paper and there will be the answer to your problem" meatlug folding the paper but folded corget and said "friehip" toothless got confused what that mean but realize meatlug folded wrong "now who's friehip?" said meatlug "give me that" said toothless and begin to fold it right. when he was done it said "friendship" said toothless.

He look at meatlug "whoa if you want to be my friend you going have take me on a date" meatlug said but toothless annoyed that and continue reading " According to this if one viking and dragon become best friends in their hearts will end this contract and back the way it was" said toothless surprised "Meatlug your a genius as soon I find hiccup to become his true friend then I will have my life" toothless became happy while hugging meatlug "hey hey hey ok get off me this is no petting zoo" meatlug said "so where is this hiccup to said" toothless though about it "that easy I don't know" said toothless "well if I lost someone I retrace my steps so where did you first left him" said meatlug "well last time I saw him I told him that I wish I never met him and I first met him at.." toothless said then suddenly hit him.

Toothless rushed to the raven point where he first met hiccup "toothless what are doing" said meatlug but toothless annoyed it and went to his destination. when he got there he called out "hiccup" but he didn't see here. toothless look around for him and only he found was hiccup's vest "oh no said toothless sadly.

**Do you think toothless was too late? find out what happen next.**


	8. Hiccup as chief

Chapter 7: Hiccup as Chief

Toothless walked back to meatlug while hold hiccup's vest with his mouth then drop it on his paw and show it to her. "This is what hiccup use to wear this when the day we first met" toothless explained sadly. "Oh" meatlug said toothless though hiccup was gone but he wasn't sure. Suddenly meatlug smell something thought the forest and fly to it. "MEATLUG WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" shouted toothless said then follows her.

Thought the dark forest meatlug land on the ground and kept on smelling than her eyes turn wide. Toothless caught up with meatlug "meatlug what's with you" toothless told her. Then they saw an upper hill and walked to it while meatlug still smelling something. At the upper hill they saw a small fireplace area and came out was five Viking teenages. Two was fired fishes of what meatlug was smelling at, one was walking around and the other two was sitting down.

Toothless reconized those teens and it was astrid, fishlegs, snotlout, ruffnut, and tuffnut. "hey it those teens" toothless said "you know them" meatlug said confused "yeah that hiccup's friends" said toothless "WHY ARE WE STILL STANDING HERE WE HAVE GO BACK AND SAFE OUR HOME!" shouted snotlout "clam down snotlout I know it look stupid for you but what choice do we have" astrid said "yeah settle your anger boy" ruffnut said "yeah what she said" tuffnut said "that mine line go get your own" ruffnut said to tuffnut "I can have you line if I want" said tuffnut " I kind of like this plan my mom told me a story about a young Viking boy whose father died has then become a brave Viking chief the world has ever seen" said fishlegs

"Yeah whatever" said snotlout trying to annoyed fishlegs "ok snotlout that enough" said a voice can from the darkness side. fishlegs gasped "he's here" fishlegs said the teens bow down to their knees and watched the person who was coming out the darkness. Toothless and meatlug waited for amazed. Then finally came out was a Viking boy who wears a helmet. Toothless's eyes turn wide because that boy was hiccup.

"HICCUP" shouted toothless but fell down from the hill to the area. As the teens saw toothless they gasped then astrid throw her ax at a tie rope on the ground and came down a giant net. Toothless was trapped. Hiccup walked slowly to the dragon and saw it was a night fury. Toothless looked at hiccup and see he doesn't look happy. "you beast look what you did to me my home, my father, everything I have" said hiccup angrily then hiccup put out a small sword out his back " you're going a pay for this". Toothless find out that hiccup doesn't know him. "KILL HIM" shouted the Viking teens Hiccup was prepared to kill the dragon "Hiccup no" said toothless beg for his life". Meatlug covered his eyes from seeing this scene. Suddenly hiccup saw the fear of toothless's eyes but trying to focus what he is doing then hiccup charge down with his small sword and toothless closed his eyes for the end of his life.

Then toothless open his eyes after 2 seconds and saw the net was broken with no injuries. Toothless looked at hiccup with sadness at his face then quickly escape and up the hill with sadness too. The teens got surprised "hiccup what happened" they said to him "I gotta go" said hiccup running back to the darkness.

**Chapter 8 is coming up next everyone.**


	9. Plans and Unites

Chapter 8: plans and unites

Back in berk rumply stared at the sand time it was 20 hours for toothless to life. "Well I don't care if one dragon escape" rumply said to his mens "But I think about something like. LIKE IF TOOTHLESS AND HICCUP BECAME TRUE FRIENDS BEFORE SUNRISE THIS IS THE END OF OUR WORLD!" shouted rumply

"Hold on I think find a way for letting that happen" said rumply softly he snapped his finger and called out his five bounty hunters. They appeared at the door quickly and wear a black shirt and vest. "Hunters find the Viking boy and night fury then bring them to me" rumply commanded. They nodded then rush out the door and rumply made an evil laughed for his wonderful plan.

Meanwhile toothless walked with meatlug "hey what happen down there you should've been killed" meatlug said. toothless think about it "well I think I know why hiccup didn't killed me" toothless said "when the first time I met hiccup I was tie up in a rope and after that I saw hiccup holding the small sword up in his head and about to kill me but instead he free me" "free you?" said meatlug confused "yes" toothless said "At first I didn't know why he free me while I hold him in the ground so I let him go" toothless continued.

"Later on when I saw him again he show me that he is not a threat and that why he became my only friend" toothless said almost about to cry "ohhh" meatlug said thinking about toothless's story "wait if hiccup show me he not a threat, I can show him that I'm not a threat" said toothless. But when toothless was about to go back to hiccup he heard a sound coming thought the forest "what was that" meatlug said.

They follow the sound and saw a dead end cave. Inside the cave glare eyes appeared. Toothless and meatlug stood back "you should not been here" said the voice in the cave. Then toothless recognize the voice "hookfang" said toothless. Then came out in the light was a monstrous nightmare but it has a fat body meatlug got surprise "you got to be kidding me" said toothless. hookfang walks as a gronkle to the river to catch fish to eat then fried them with her fire breath.

"Hookfang you got soooo Uhh fearful" said toothless trying to avoid saying fat at hookfang "Do I know you? Hookfang said confused. "Yeah your named hookfang from your owner named snolout" toothless told him "o..k. well I'm ready to eat" hookfang said "hookfang what are going around here looking like that you're the monstrous nightmare" said toothless "nightmare" hookfang said "forget about that name after that disaster at the villages" toothless signed then heard a sound coming from the tree and suddenly something came out fast and took toothless down in the ground with only one foot "wooh" meatlug said "what the" said hookfang then toothless recognized who did that to him and it was a deadly nadder named stormfly.

"Stormfly" toothless said "oh it just a dragon" stromfly said "sorry I though you are a bountry hunter"" bountry hunter?" toothless said "yes those bountry hunters there in the forest somewhere who take down my nadders I got away just in time and I train myself to become a better fighter than them and If I ever see any of them again I'll.. "Said stormfly kicked the fish off of hookfang's mouth. Toothless got surprised "O.K stormfly" said toothless "why did you called me that" the nadder said "because a teen named Astrid called you that" toothless explained "A teen Viking no get me start on that those guys are threats" stormfly said

"No their not threat because there was one Viking who start this all and it named is hiccup" said toothless "ok then" said stromfly thinking toothless was crazy. Then they heard something in the trees stormfly rush at it and caught it and was a zippleback "barf and belch" shouted toothless "you know them" said stormfly confused. "Yeah those are ruff and tuff's dragon "WHAT" said the zippleback "ok night fury I don't know who you are and how can you know us but are now those bountry hunter need to be stop" said stormfly

Toothless signed "guys everything I said is true" said toothless "yeah like you about to be killed by a teen viking" meatlug taunted.

**How can toothless show the dragons that the Vikings are friends? Find out on the next chapter.**


	10. Bond gone wrong

Chapter 9: Bond gone wrong

Back at the small fireplace there was a big hut on the other side of the fireplace for teen Vikings they made and live. Inside the big hut hiccup was sitting down on the ground the think about he failed to kill toothless. Later Astrid saw hiccup and walked into him.

"Hiccup" said Astrid "what happen" "I don't know" hiccup said sadly "come on hiccup I know how to feel about your father and your home so just tell me what happen" Astrid said Hiccup signed "when I about to kill him I saw his fear eyes" hiccup said " I look at him then I saw myself" Astird got shocked "what did you mean" astird got confused "I need some air" hiccup said walking out of the big hut an up to the forest.

Back to the cave "ok dragons we'll together and defeat these bountry hunters" said stormfly "come on stormfly for once will you listen to me" said toothless "you know what night fury why don't you go get some fire wood for make fire" stormfly commended toothless became upset and mumbled while walking in the forest "why don't you go get some fire wood to make fire" said toothless angrily.

Toothless walked to an upper cove and then lying down to relax "oh hiccup look what I done to you" toothless said. Later toothless saw a person down from the cove and find out it was hiccup. He was sitting down drawing a person on the ground and drew his father hiccup begins to cry a little "oh dad why do you have to go like this" said hiccup sadly. Toothless slowly went down to the cove and walked behind hiccup. Toothless remember this place when he let hiccup touch him.

Suddenly toothless crack a thick on the ground and hiccup heard it and turn around and saw toothless. Hiccup gasped "you" said hiccup "look uh is this about what earlier I let you free" toothless think that he want revenge. Toothless slowly come close to hiccup but hiccup ran away from him. "Please just me alone ok I'm in a mood" hiccup said. Toothless got an idea to be friend with hiccup.

Toothless ran and garb a big stick with his mouth and draw big line around the ground that his he did last time after he met hiccup. Later meatlug was looking for toothless. "TOOTHLESS" meatlug shouted then he stop on a upper cove and saw toothless and hiccup down there. After Toothless was done drawing, hiccup got confused. He moved on a line then toothless growl. hiccup frozen and step back off the line then toothless stop growling.

Hiccup find out what going on if he step on the line toothless will growl so hiccup move around with stepping on the line. After that hiccup came behind toothless and then got shocked. Then hiccup slowly pull out his hand toward toothless. Toothless got excited and though he has his friend back so he close his eyes for the final scene.

But hiccup push toothless away "WILL YOU GO AWAY" hiccup shouted at toothless "DID YOU HEAR ME I NOT IN A MOOD?" Toothless step back for a second "HAD YOU EVER HAVE A PARENT YOU ONLY GOT GONE?" Hiccup continued "HAVE YOU EVER HAVE A PLACE BEING TAKEN BY UNKNOWN PEOPLES?" then hiccup make a tears in his eyes "I set you free now go" said hiccup softly then walked away. Toothless stood still for a moment of heart broken. Meatlug walked down the cove "wow what just happen there" meatlug said. Toothless didn't say anything just walked away.

**Did toothless ever going to break the contract? Find out on chapter 10**


	11. Under attack

Chapter 10: under attack

When toothless and meatlug head back to the dragons they were gone "hey where they go" meatlug said "I don't know" toothless said. Then they heard a crash form the distance. They rush it toward to stop at an upper hill where the camp was and saw the dragons taking on the bounty hunters.

"Whoa didn't see this coming" said meatlug. At the campfire area the teens are hiding from the fight and thinking what to do that hiccup went off. But suddenly hiccup was here and saw anything then one of the hunters saw him and went after him "HICCUP" toothless shouted and rush to saved him while knock down the hunter.

The other hunters went after toothless. So toothless grab hiccup on his back and run as fast as he can while hiccup hold on toothless of fear. Stormfly went after them and other fellow include meatlug. The hunters search for hiccup and toothless but they didn't found so they kept looking for them.

After the hunters gone hiccup ran away from toothless. Toothless stop him "dragon go away I got to back to the others" hiccup said but toothless didn't move. Hiccup signed "ok what do you want" hiccup said.

Toothless walked toward him and hiccup though about what he want so he raise his arm and about to touch him slowly. When hiccup touch toothless he got freak out for a moment and suddenly ran off. "HICCUP" shouted toothless and didn't understand why hiccup ran away.

Back at the camp the teens came out from where hiding place "wow did you guys see that" fishlegs said "uhh no" ruffnut said "you got that right" tuffnut said "forget it you guys that night fury kidnapped hiccup and we gotta save him" astird "I sure he fine and I think the dragon was playing on him" scotlout said astird punches him on the face "OW" shouted scotlout "well maybe not"

"look guys we understand how hiccup is but our village is in trouble and hiccup is the only son for stoick so why don't we save him" astrid said "YEAH" said yell the teens expect for scotlout who said a little quiet because he got punched by astird.

**This became wild now what will happen next find out?**


	12. A deal of a lifetime

Chapter 11: A deal of a lifetime

Back in berk rumply looked at the sand time will to be out soon in 10 hours for toothless to live. Then the bounty hunters came to the front of the great hall. "Where that dragon and that boy" said rumply the hunters stay quiet from failing to grab toothless and hiccup "WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE THEM AND THEY TOGETHER" shouted rumply.

Rumply became angry of his hunters "great my greatest army couldn't get one dragon and one hiccup" rumply said "wait a minute" he paused "I got an idea" said rumply now smiling. All of the Viking gather around for the anounment from rumply "hello everyone it's me rumply thorson and I getting you the biggest surprise ever" said rumply. Everyone got surprise of what is it.

Rumply took out a big paper and hold it up to the crowd. "This paper will change your life forever and it call the deal of the lifetime" rumply continue "this one came make all your dream come true like if you want money than write it on this magical paper" said rumply "anything what you want but whoever can find and bring back me a night fury will revived a deal of a lifetime but hurry time is ticking down" said rumply showing the sandtime so all of you GIVE THAT DRAGON". The Vikings rushed out for the reward.

Back to the forest toothless was looking for hiccup but couldn't find him. Then he hear something through the trees but thought it was hiccup but it the dragons toothless sighed and turn back at them down "toothless there you are" meatlug said "we were looking for you where are the hunters" toothless just stay there down his head "I guess he didn't hear you" hookfang said "no guys he's upset" stormfly said "well I can been this upset than him" Barf said "hey I can been upset more than you" Belch said.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" toothless shouted "ALL THIS TALKING WILL NEVER HELP ME FIX MY MISTAKE BECAUSE MY LIFE WAS PERFECT AND NEVER GOING TO GET IT BACK" "well if your life was perfect why did you sign to rumply thorson in the first place?" meatlug said back to toothless "because I didn't have what I wanted when it gone" said toothless then turned back and sad.

Then someone was biting and kicking toothless. When toothless looks down saw a small dragon called the terrible terror. "Surrender down your dark dragon the reward is mine" terror said then toothless pick up terror on his wing with his nail "put me down you devil" terror said "terror what are you doing?" said toothless "getting my reward" terror said "what are you talking about dragon" meatlug said

"Rumply Thorson has announced a deal of a life time whoever can that dark dragon in and to make all your wish come true" said terror sadly. The toothless suddenly hit him of what terror say "wait I can did fix this" said toothless "what is it" said meatlug curiously "I'll see you guys later I'm heading back to berk" said toothless before he put terror down and head to berk.

**chapter 12 is coming up and I hope you all got interest of my story**


	13. Bonding

Chapter 12: Bonding 

When toothless left, the dragons got curious then suddenly they heard some footsteps turn around and saw the teen Viking that they stop when they saw the dragons. They both look eye to eye.

"OH NO ITS THE DRAGONS" shouted fishlegs "great now this the end of my life" said snolout

"Hey I remember what toothless said that Viking are friends" said meatlug "don't be crazy I know Vikings than you" said stromfly "well to make this true something got to go toward them" meatlug said.

Hookfang pushed meatlug toward the teen for the decision. The Teens step back of little and make a plan "ok one of us has to up to them" astird said "there you go" snolout said pushed fishlegs toward the dragons "uh uh" fishlegs said became afraid. Meatlug walked toward fishlegs and whan they got close to each other fishlegs said "PLEASE DON"T KILL ME".

Meatlug find out that fishlegs thinks he was a threat so he shows him he's not by giving him a big smile after fishleg saw the smile he braving try touch meatlug slowly and a few seconds the touch has been unite.

The teens and dragons gasped fishlegs and meatlug have bond each other "hey guys check it out the dragons are not so bad" fishegs said "hey guys toothless right their friendly" meatlug said. The teens and dragons begin to walk toward each other. Stormfly went to astrid, Hookfang walked to snolout, Berf and blech went to ruffnut and tuffnut. The teens each slowly move their hands one of the dragon's nose

After a few second once again they bonded "wow" said snolout when the dragons felt the touch they felt safe to the teens.

**Turn in for chapter 13**


	14. Toothless's final move

Chapter 13: Toothless's final move

Back at berk we see Viking in line for the reward by rumply inside the great hall castle if they got toothless but they didn't so they make their own plan and thinking they got toothless.

"no no that just a man disguised as a night fury nice try" Rumply said then the rest of the Vikings did the same thing "do all of you think I'm stupid" said rumply then became mad "Grrr I need toothless how hard can it be to find him"

Rumply" said voice coming from the front door and it was toothless " I'm hear you looking for me" said toothless "OH FANILLY, WHO TURN HIM IN WHO GET THE DEAL OF A LIFETIME?" shouted rumply. Suddenly toothless took the paper down with his paw into the table and said "I do" "wait what" rumply said "since I'm turning myself in I get the deal of a lifetime" said toothless "that mean you have to give me what anything I want" .

Before toothless was about to pick the pencil with his mouth rumply stop him "la la la wait only friendship of a Viking can break your contract" rumply said so you though you are gonna do di do di do here and get your life back huh" "I'm not here to get my life back" toothless said "then what do you want?" rumply said

We cut back to the forest the teens and dragons has already bond. They look up in the sky out of nowhere there were dragons flying away from berk "the dragons their all free" said stormfly "but where's toothless" said meatlug all of them look at the distance of berk.

Back to the great hall we see toothless being chained with a new type of chain on his legs "I don't know first I told you that you can'y get your life back then you decide to free some faitly dragons" rumply said "all that manners their free and hiccup is safe" said toothless " awww hiccup would be happy to hear that but hey what don't you talk to him right now" rumply said introduce hiccup in the dungeon room chained the same thing what toothless have

"HICCUP" shouted toothless and he rushed to him but hiccup was pushed back by the chain. Hiccup walked toward toothless but toothless was pushed back by the chain and find out they were chained together up the top of the dungeon room.

"You two enjoy yourself while I get prepare for the big surprise" said rumply before make an evil laugh then close the door.

**What is the big surprise? Stay tuned for chapter 14**


	15. Hiccup's story

**Merry Christmas everyone I make another chapter for a present so enjoy**

Chapter 14: Hiccup's story

"Toothless" hiccup said "so that your name huh rumply told me about it and that was the brave thing you did thanks" toothless felt sad for missing his best friend "My life was miserable after father hasn't come home yet not even gobber"

Hiccup continued "it all started back at berk when after the dragons arrived and Viking once again fighting I try to becoming a great Viking unlit later I saw some big Peoples and one small man and they were catching some dragon one by one and the other dragons flew away. Everyone stop and saw these newcomers "villagers on berk My name is rumply thorson your chief and the blech have lost their lives "then he prove it by showing my dad and gobber's helmets.

I gasped and everyone did too "if you want something to know the right thing for this villages you will obey all of my command or you will die"said rumply "NO" I shouted to rumply "this is not what my dad do as the chief of berk and I believe your lie" I said "look boy I don't care what you say or what thing need to been the same as your daddy" Rumply said "I didn't know what to do and I still believe my dad alive and will make thing right" said hiccup

"After Hours passed and rumply took over and see dragons being captured my dad didn't return yet and I felt upset that I can't be the only one to become chief" hiccup continued "Later I give up and escape from berk and the teens fellow me but we got caught my a big viking "THORSON THE KIDS ARE ESCAPEING" the big viking shouted "WHAT" RUMPLY SAID STOP HIM"

"The big vikings chase us before I make a plan my taking off my vest and put it in the bushes near the raven point and it work and we manage to escape" said hiccup "After that I finally now admit that my father is gone" toothless got upset of he the one who done this disaster "my life became worse unlit you came along" said hiccup "right after I touch you I couldn't believe that you let me touch and no viking could ever do but why?".

Toothless got a bit up and took something out of his back of the flying gear with his mouth and show it to hiccup "it that" said hiccup toothless throw toward hiccup and he pick it up " it...it my vest" said hiccup then he up to toothless and thought about something about him.

We cut back to the teens and their dragons "Hiccup must be in trouble we gotta save him" fishlegs said "yeah that impossible how are we going to do that" tuffnut said astird was thinking than turn around at the dragons "GUYS" said Astrid in a cleaver voice "I GOT AN IDEA" everyone got curious

**Catch the next chapter and what will be the surprise at berk? stay tuned and HAVE A WONDERFUL WINTER BREAK!**


	16. The Final Battle

Chapter 15: The final battle

Later that night everyone on berk gather around on the arena to see the big fight that was announced by rumply.

"Ladies and gentlemen are ready for the biggest fight of your life?" said rumply at the top-middle of the arena. Everyone cheered loud as a "yes".

"Then please welcome to the two competitors HICCUP AND TOOTHLESS" shouted rumply. The big Viking turn on the big light and show hiccup and toothless that are still chained.

Hiccup and toothless just glanced at rumply.

Rumply continued "just one more fighter to join us she is big, madness, and scary I give you…" the big Viking pulls the big lever that open the biggest cage and rumply shout out "THE RED DEATH"

As the red death came out she roared so loud that she mad. Hiccup and toothless were shocked and the Vikings from berk gasped. Before hiccup and toothless was doom a fireball appear out of nowhere and hit the red death. Everybody looked up and it was the teens on dragons beaten up the big Vikings one by one "WHAT" shouted rumply

They flew to the rescue and meatlug shot a big fireball at the chain where it connected by hiccup and toothless and was broke and hiccup and toothless was free. The red death still went after them

"HICCUP" shouted astrid "GUYS A FACE AN ACTION" She point the trouble in the arena the teens flew down and distracted the red Death

After that toothless faced into action and hiccup got his attention. Hiccup got surprised of what toothless want and toothless move his head up of a sign that he want hiccup to get on his back. When hiccup knows he smiled and got on.

Then hiccup discover a red skull appear on toothless's tails when he stomp on the foot lever and find out he can't fly without him so he turn and said "alright let's go bud" toothless nodded and flew up fast that he never fly before.

**See the action on the next chapter coming tomarrow**


	17. Versus Rumply

Chapter 16: Versus Rumply

When toothless flew up, the red death flew up too and bumps every teen off their dragons and fall. While the dragons are busy catching the teens, the red death went after hiccup and toothless and blew fire at them.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted hiccup and dodged it.

They tried to get away from her but she still catching up to them. Suddenly hiccup remember something and has an idea "toothless let's go over there" said hiccup pointing at the forest. Toothless obey and fly into to the forest and the red death fellow them.

In the forest hiccup show toothless where does he have to go until they stop a dead end with a big target close to the teens hideout. Toothless don't know what hiccup is doing but he still with him. The red death was ready to fire at them again and blasts it.

"NOW" shouted hiccup and toothless flew out of the away while red death's fire hit the target and suddenly a bigger net appear out of nowhere and fell at the red death. Toothless was surprise and proud at hiccup's trap after that they head back to berk.

After the teens defeat the big vikings,rumply has only two big vikings on his side "RUN" rumply shouted and they ran into the arena. the teens trapped them here but rumply saw an eel and pick it up while holding it up at the dragons. the dragons flew out of the arena because dragons are afraid of eels. after the dragons were out, rumply and the two big Vikings came out too.

Rumply laughed in a evil way after he got out too "fools you will never gonna catch him" said rumply but someone gard him in the air and knocked the two vikings into water, it was toothless along with hiccup. rumply screamed and the teens cheered "VICTORY IS OURS" Roar hiccup and toothless make his night fury pose by lifting up one front paw.

**Alright now I bet all of you guys know what happens next,see the next chapter and find out!**


	18. Its time toothless

Chapter 17: Its time toothless

After sunrise was coming up soon and catching rumply, hiccup got off of toothless and looked at him "good job toothless" said hiccup "and..Wow...we did a very good team" toothless smiled and hiccup smiled too.

But suddenly toothless his paws was turning gold and hiccup noticed it "toothless?" hiccup said and toothless fall down to the ground while he was half gold,

Then we cut back to the sand time that toothless have 2 minutes before he disappeared. "HIS TIME IS UP" rumply shouted.

Hiccup went down to toothless. "toothless please there got to be something I should do" begged hiccup. Toothless was hopeless that he couldn't talk to hiccup so he raise his paws to touch hiccup's hand for friendship while drop one tear in his eye.

When hiccup saw toothless drop a tear on the ground, he cried a little and came close to toothless.

"Toothless" said hiccup sadly you...are amazing" then he hugged toothless like he never hug before. toothless close his eyes and said something in his mind:

_Hiccup, you have give me the bestest days of my life. After I lost my family and become all alone. my life with the other dragon of what we're doing was terrible _

_unlit I met you. you were the one who change the world forever. you were my only friend in the beginning who care about me. _

_I'll always be there for you __h__iccup and thank you._

After the sunrise came up slowly and 2 minutes were passed, toothless was gone and hiccup still stay on the ground feeling down. when everyone on berk looked at hiccup they felt down too expect for rumply of crouse.

Astird walked to hiccup "hiccup I really sorry" astird said "no I sorry" hiccup said "all this time when I met toothless I though he was the same type like the other dragon of what people think they are".

Astird looked back to the teens and their dragons bonding each other "yeah" said astird "But he's not and not even the others" hiccup said "he showing me who I really am and.." hiccup stop for a second "I miss him" said hiccup "I miss him too" said astird then kissed hiccup in the lip and hugged.

Later everyone heard a loud roar and it was the red death came back to berk because she escape her trap. everyone was to hopeless including hiccup and astird and the red death was about to breath fire at them.

suddenly the world were shaking and the red death hold her fire. The sky turned yellow and little bats appear out of nowhere "IMPOSSIBLE" shouted rumply.

The red death disappeared first then the peoples, the big vikings, the dragons, and the teens. astird disppeared next "ASTIRD" shouted hiccup then he disappeared. rumply was the only one left and got upset of his life.

"NO..NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" said rumply "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" the whole village of rumply was torning apart and rumply got lifted up and was spinning "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shouted rumply.

**See the rest on the next chapter and P.S. I've promise a user something there will be more of what it said on the review. Find out on the final chapter.**


	19. Welcome Back

Chapter 18: Welcome back

After rumply's screaming we cut to toothless's roar then the peoples cheered and toothless got confused what's going on.

He looked around and notices he was back "everyone I've found another roast beast" a Viking man said then toothless heard a voice called "toothless are you ok?"

Toothless turn around and saw hiccup. Toothless happily rush too him and hug while licking him "hey toothless what's got in to you" said hiccup

Toothless looks at him happily like he never did of hiccup did for him then we see stoick and gobber appeared.

"Looks like the dragon so like to see hiccup" said gobber "I know" stoick said. When toothless notices them he find out that berk is back where it was.

He turns around and said in his mind: "_thank you hiccup_".

Suddenly everyone hear chewing, they looked and saw terrible terrors were eating the roast beast and when they were done they burped.

Everyone felt bad but hiccup said it's ok because he has the birthday present ever and it was toothless. "Hey bud wanna go flying?" said hiccup, Toothless nodded "HEY WAIT FOR US" shouted astird. The teens hopped on their dragon and flew out of the great hall. Everyone clapped for them and the teens fly together for a second then separated.

While hiccup and toothless flew through the forest toothless saw someone walking down the trees and it was rumply. Toothless madly blast him with his plasma blast and then rumply screamed and ran away for good.

"huh..Toothless who was that you shot bud" said hiccup

Toothless just take focus on the flight and hiccup forget about it.

Toothless spoke as a narrator and said:

"_So berk was back once again. And I learned of my lesson of when I met something strange and weird don't trust him because the greatest life can become the worst. No matter how annoyed it is on berk, hiccup will always be there for me"_

The End (Credit - sticks and stones by jonsi)

**Well that it, I hope you enjoy the story and I got something to say about it. I made this story the same as shrek because toothless was the only night fury that came to berk and hiccup was different than the other vikings. if hiccup and toothless met, they were change berk forever and if they didn't met, the war will still continue. so I hope you understand about it and have a wonderful summer.  
**


End file.
